07 days, 07 hours left
Here we are. Just a little over seven days left. Honestly I'm not quite sure what to think of this anymore. Now I've reached where I was a month ago. Seven days. Seven days with no contact. Seven days in exile. Seven days of agony, but of atonement as well. The end is within reach. I just have to find the strength to carry on for one more week. And carry on I will. I'm an idiot, I took way too many AP classes for my own good so I'm booked as far as Homework goes. I may not return Thursday, which is the day I'm supposed to return. I might have to wait till the weekend. It depends on how much homework I have that day. Regardless, I'm almost there. This long weekend will give me the charge I need to push forward and end this accursed exile once and for all. I'm getting braces tomorrow. I'm not too excited for that, but whatever. It needed to happen. My mouth is all sorts of messed up. Like, my right jaw makes a sound whenever it opens and my teeth look more like a shark's. Well, that might be an exaggeration. Still, it's not as it should be. Luckily I don't have to get anything removed. Hopefully it's not too noticeable. My mood seems to have taken an upwards turn ever since I went to confession, which is nice. I've been quite happy. Well, most of the time. Yesterday I had a bit of trouble staying happy when a whole bunch of pre-exile memories came flooding back. Other than that though I've learned to mostly cope with my guilt. I don't feel the weight of my sins on my back anymore. I have to make things right with the venkons in general, but other than that my conscience doesn't torture me daily anymore. I've been able to sleep at night. What happened happened many months ago. I hope to move past that. Aside from the occasional unpleasant memory I've moved on. Which is good. Er, the page I made yesterday probably didn't make much sense. Yeah, that was just me criticizing my past self. Don't worry, I'm not going crazy. Hopefully these next few days are free from any problems. It's the last week, so I have to be especially vigilant. Otherwise, I'm ready to face what I've done. I've matured plenty since my exile. The weight of my sins no longer keeps me down, but the constant reminder of my wrongdoings certainly helps me make better decisions. Well, back to exile I go. I've noticed I've usurped both Nicole and Shy's place as first place as far as badges go, which to be honest isn't surprising seeing as I've made countless pages here to cope. That's neat. Anyway, I should go do homework. Expect another page from me tomorrow, as always. These seven days will decide my fate, and I don't intend on slipping up anymore.